How To Save A Life
by OHxMYxJONASx
Summary: Pony and Darry promised Soda to never fight again. But that promise didn't stay very long. What happens when Pony and Darry come to their senses?


**How To Save A Life**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Well, I own the book but not the actual thing… That's S.E. Hinton's property.**

_Step one you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks you say, "Sit down it's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through…_

Ponyboy Curtis walked into his house in Tulsa, Oklahoma to find his big brother Darry sitting in his armchair reading a newspaper. Pony was about to go to his room before Darry said, "Ponyboy, come here for a second. I need to talk to you." Pony went over to the couch and sat down, staring at his brother hoping that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be another verbal fight.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came…_

"Ponyboy, I know we promised Soda that we wouldn't fight but, we've been doing it so much lately." Darry was right. Him and Ponyboy just never seemed to get anywhere when they tried to have a simple talk. Pony just sat there. He was scared that Darry would hit him or something.

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up _

_With you all night_

_Had I known had to save a life…_

Darry loved his brother. Just not as much as Sodapop did. Soda and Pony were too close for anyone to match up with. "Well, why do you always have to start up with me Darry? I know I do some things that I shouldn't do, but you never pick on Soda."

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence…_

Darry didn't know what to do. But what Pony said was the absolute truth. Darry and Soda never fought. Soda and Pony never fought either. Maybe it was because Soda was too sweet to fight with. "Pony, I know what I do. I'm just…"

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you…_

"But you're what? I'm just as sick as Soda is with you! You never worry about him! It's always me! It's never Soda! It's always, 'Ponyboy where the hell have you been?' or 'Just because you lose someone doesn't mean you stop living, Ponyboy.' It's always me and I'm tired of it!"

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

'Here we go again' thought Darry. But Pony was right yet again. Ponyboy's eyes started to well with tears. He had yelled at Darry. And he knew he was in for it. At any moment he could just get up from his chair and hit his little brother like he had done once out of rage and anger, or he could just let Ponyboy yell and fight with him like always.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours_

_Grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you follow…_

"Ponyboy, I'm scared, alright! I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you two and never get you back. I got a responsibility that I wasn't expecting. I love you and Soda more than anything and you know that! I start things up with you because I worry about you! I do worry about Soda, but Soda can take care of himself. You're always getting into things that you shouldn't. I'm scared Pony, that's all!"

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not that same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came…_

Pony started to cry. He couldn't take it anymore, just like Soda couldn't. "I'm sorry Darry. I'm sorry." He had to let it all out. Like the big brother he is, Darry went over and hugged his brother as hard as he could. Pony did the same, while crying into Darry's shoulder.

_Where did I go wrong _

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

"I love you little buddy. I promise I'm not gonna start things up with you. I mean it this time." But Pony had to ask, "You promise never to hurt me again?" He looked his brother right in the eyes. "I promise, Pony. I promise…"

_Where did I go wrong_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up _

_With you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life… _

**Author's Note: **For some odd reason I love Soda/Pony fanfics but this is the second Darry/Pony one shot I've written… Oh well I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! Especially you, Faithers.

**Song Credit: **_How to Save a Life _by The Fray


End file.
